LUFFY'S FIRST PROM
by Dazze
Summary: The gang stumbles on a interesting island. What can happen if Luffy is in a formal event with fine dining. Luffy's first or not formal dance! The 1st part of my one piece duology! If that's what they call it! Story 1 out of 2.
1. LAND HO!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece it is owned by Eiichiro Oda. I do own everybody that lives in Royal Island.

Hello fellow straw hat fanatics! This is gonna be my very first One Piece fan fiction. I hope all of you will appreciate it. This fiction is between the journey to WATER 7.

Here are some abbreviations that I will use in this fiction for better understanding

Sfx sound effects

POV point of view

**Chapter 1: "LAND HO!"**

The Straw Hat Pirates sails to WATER 7 to get their ship Going Merry a caravel type ship a complete overhaul. On their way to WATER 7 the Straw Hat crew stumbled on a large island where a Gold Castle stands at the center of the island on top of a high hill that can be seen at all angles on the island. The island of the wealthy, ROYAL ISLAND!

"Land Ho!"

The green haired swordsman yells at the top of his lungs as he sighted a island upon their heading he sits down and amazingly falls asleep.

A orange haired girl runs toward the railings of the deck and grabs her binoculars and looks into it seeing the island in plain sight "Wow that's a large island" the orange haired girl scans the surroundings using her binoculars. A sudden silence quickly looms over the orange haired girl "G...G...G...G...G...GO...GOL...GOLD!" she screams at the top of her lungs "OI, Luffy! Can we dock on that island?" She gets hold of the sleeping boy wearing a straw hat. "Oi, Loofy wake up will you! Look at the island! We should dock there!" The orange haired girl's feeble attempts to wake up the sleeping boy failed. "Ehh..." the boy murmurs "MEAT" the orange haired girl gets irritated and delivered powerful kick to the boy that send him flying towards the island "Oops, I may have overdone it. Better go fetch him then." The orange haired girl laughs.

Meanwhile:

SHOOOOMMM! (Sfx) "MEAT " The boy murmurs as he flies towards the island at high speed. CRASH! (Sfx) the boy's body is half stuck under the beach sand head first. "Snor! MEAT" amazingly he is still asleep.

Meanwhile: On Going Merry

A blonde haired guy emerged from the hull "OI! Lunch time! That's a large island. OI! Get inside or Luffy will eat it all!"

Hearing the name LUFFY, noise starts coming out from every direction of the ship. A small creature with a red hat with a insignia X on it prances through the room where the blonde guy came from. The orange haired lady approaches the blonde guy and says

"Luffy aint here."

"where is he then?" the blonde guy responds

"On that island" the red haired girl pinpoints

"Jeez! All he does is give us trouble what a cruel captain he is." the blonde guy says

"Quit complaining eyebrows." the green haired swordsman says as he passed by the blonde guy.

"SHUT UP SEA MONSTER" The blonde guy responds

"What did you say eyebrows?"

"I said SHUT UP SEA MONSTER."

The two men exchanges fierce glares at each other.

Two fierce jabs suddenly hits the arguing men "Quit fooling around" the red haired girl enters the room leaving the two men on the ground partially paralyzed.

"You two never change do you?" A black haired lady passed the two gentlemen and into the room.

A man with a long nose looks down on the gentlemen and says "Idiots will be idiots. Hahahaha!"

The two gentlemen stands up with fierce eyes "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the two gentle men delivered a powerful punch to the long nosed man leaving him completely paralyzed.

Message: This is the first chapter of LUFFY'S First Prom! This fanfic was introduced to me last night in my dream. A weird dream it really is. Please read and review. Reviews are like words of encouragement so please review thanks.


	2. Where's my Hat?

Message: This is the second chapter of this fiction entitled Luffy's First Prom.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but I do own everybody on Royal Island.

**Previously:**

A man with a long nose looks down on the gentlemen and says "Idiots will be idiots. Hahahaha!"

The two gentlemen stands up with fierce eyes "SHUT THE HELL UP!" the two gentle men delivered a powerful punch to the long nosed man leaving him completely paralyzed.

**Chapter 2: Where's my hat?**

At the beach:

A young long haired blonde lady strolls on the beach shore looking at the relaxing waves of the sea. "It is such a wonderful day today." she continues to walk until she step on something soft. She looks at her feet and finds a straw hat. "What a cute looking hat! Who's hat could this be? The wind must have blew it from its owner." The blonde lady wears the straw hat and continues her stroll. She then notices a small boat approaching the shore. Two grown men with barbaric features landed on the beach. "Must be pirates. I must not be seen but the exit is right beyond them. I'll just have to get pass them without them noticing me." The blonde girl slowly walks past the pirates. A sudden wind blew and the straw hat she found was blown away. "HAT!" She quickly dives to get the hat. The pirates notices the sudden scream and finds the blonde girl.

"Look mate, she looks like a daughter of a rich man living here" Pirate #1 says

"Lets take her hostage. The boss will get happy." Pirate #2 explains

"Yeah" The pirates comes close to the girl "What's your name little lady?"

"My name is no importance to you filthy pirate!" She quickly scoops a handful of sand and sprays it on the eyes of the pirates. She quickly gets up and runs away.

"That little brat! Now your gonna get it!" The stunned pirates chases the blonde girl.

Meanwhile: At the end of the beach

"Meat...uh..ow...why is it very dark here? I cant move. Am I dead? Wait, sand is this a dream? I can move my hands. I am stuck" oomph (sfx) The boy tries to push himself out of the sand and succeeds. "Where am I? Where's Going Merry?" The boy places his hands on top of his to fix his hat as usual but finds nothing there. "Hat? Hat? OWWW! Where is my hat!" He quickly panicks and looks at every direction possible. He lifted up a shell and shouted "Are you hiding under here hat? Where is my hat?" He then sits down and thinks "Where am I anyway?" He then hears a faint scream. A blonde woman and two elderly men was approaching him. "HAT!" He sees his beloved straw hat with the blonde girl. The blonde girl suddenly trips and falls down leaving her vulnerable to the pirates. Pirate #1 tries to snag the arm of the blonde girl but instead he grabs the straw hat and crumples it. The boy was shocked with the sight. He suddenly sprints towards the pirate and delivered a devastating punch which made the pirate lose consciousness. The boy grabs his hat from the ground "Nobody messes with my hat."

"Your gonna pay for this! I'll tell boss!" Pirate #2 quickly grabs his fallen subordinate and flees to their row boat and rowed away.

"Are you alright?" The boy outstretched his arm to help the blonde lady to get up

The blonde girls thoughts "Who is this extravagant handsome man?" The blonde girl takes the boys' hand and she was lifted up. "Thank you. Your name?" the blonde girl asks

"Ah? Oh, my names Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy" (so straight forward isn't he?)

"Mirea Everette, nice meeting you Mr. Luffy." Mirea gave Luffy a charming smile while Luffy responds with a big smile.

Meanwhile: At the watch tower of Going Merry

A black haired lady is looking through her binoculars "Looks like our captain made a new friend"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Message: Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!


	3. THE GREAT KISOPP!

Message: This is the third chapter. I would like to thank **Mirathin** for the reviews. It really helps. Thanks again **Mirathin**!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but I do own everybody on Royal Island.

**Previously: **

"Ah? Oh, my names Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy" (so straight forward isn't he?)

"Mirea Everette, nice meeting you Mr. Luffy." Mirea gave Luffy a charming smile while Luffy responds with a big smile.

Meanwhile: At the watch tower of Going Merry

A black haired lady is looking through her binoculars "Looks like our captain made a new friend"

**CHAPTER 3: THE GREAT KISOPP!**

The straw hat crew lands on the harbor of the large island they saw earlier. The crew then leaves their ship to find their captain not knowing the adventures that lie ahead. The town was briming with energy. High buildings and shops at every street corner. As the straw hat crew scans the surroundings they suddenly stop and glare at the bulletin board that was high on the rooftops recognizing a familiar face.

"Hey, that guy on the board looks like..." The blonde man lights his cigarette "Am I seeing things?"

"Is this a joke? It's not a funny one." the green haired swordsman says.

"Unforgivable.." the orange haired lady blankly says.

"This is interesting." The black haired lady says.

"COOL!" the small creature wailed.

All of the straw hat crew looks at their long nosed companion with a sick and curious look at the exact same time.

"Don't look at me! Well I have to admit, I really am good looking! Hahahahah!" The long nosed man says with much confidence.

"SHUT UP" The orange haired lady, green haired swordsman, blonde guy deliver powerful blows to the head of their long nosed companion.

"Why did you do that for?" the long nosed man screams so loud that he catches the attention of the townspeople around him.

Every civilian around the area was looking directly at the long nosed man. "KISOPP!" the crowd roars with excitement as they repeatedly shouted the name Kisopp. "Kisopp has returned!"

The straw hat crew was dumbfounded by everything that is happening.

The black haired lady asks one of the civilian "Who is Kisopp?"

"You don't know THE GREAT KISOPP? He is the prince here in ROYAL ISLAND. He is from the royal family, KING "

"Oh I see. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper come over here. I think I know what's going on."

The black haired lady calls the orange haired girl, the green haired swordsman, the blonde guy and the small creature.

"What is it Robin?" Nami asks as she approaches Robin

"Gather around" Robin requests the gang to gather around her. "Depending on what a local told me. This Kisopp person is a prince on this island, Royal Island. He might have left the island for some reason and he foolishly looks like or friend Usopp except for the hair because Kisopp is blonde and Usopp's black."

The straw hat crew suddenly becomes silent and says at the same time "What a coincidence."

The crowd comes nearer and nearer to Usopp and lifts him and throws him repeatedly to the air just like a celebrity. The crowd is still chanting "KISOPP, KISOPP,KISOPP!"

"I don't know who this Kisopp guy but he really is lucky! I think I am gonna like this island!" Usopp was continuously thrown upward.

Meanwhile: At the beach

The two youngsters are walking on the white sand.

Luffy stares at town that is nearly visible from the beach "The town sure is lively in this island."

"It is called Royal Island you know. It has been said that there is a treasure here that has been feared by the devil. Since then many rich and powerful people come to the island to invest and to hopefully find the legendary treasure." Mirea explains to Luffy clearly the history of the island but Luffy was not paying any attention to anything she said but he was scooping a handful of sand and throws it at Mirea. The sand ball directly hits Mirea on the face she then falls down.

Seeing this Luffy quickly panics and lifts up Mirea not knowing that Mirea was already clutching a handful of sand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luffy asks Mirea

"...Now I am!" Mirea suddenly wakes up and sprays the sand on to Luffy's face and she runs. Luffy goes after her. "Hehehehe... now your gonna get it!"Luffy shouts out

Message: Thank you for all the support and reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R and R!


	4. Usopp, The Great Liar!

Message: This is the fourth chapter of Luffy's first prom. Italicized words are the thoughts of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but I do own everybody on Royal Island.

**Previously:**

"It is called Royal Island you know. It has been said that there is a treasure here that has been feared by the devil. Since then many rich and powerful people come to the island to invest and to hopefully find the legendary treasure." Mirea explains to Luffy clearly the history of the island but Luffy was not paying any attention to anything she said but he was scooping a handful of sand and throws it at Mirea. The sand ball directly hits Mirea on the face she then falls down.

Seeing this Luffy quickly panics and lifts up Mirea not knowing that Mirea was already clutching a handful of sand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luffy asks Mirea

"...Now I am!" Mirea suddenly wakes up and sprays the sand on to Luffy's face and she runs. Luffy goes after her. "Hehehehe... now your gonna get it!"Luffy shouts out

**Chapter 4: Usopp The Great Liar!**

**Usopp's POV**

_What did I get myself into? Let me count my steps earlier. First, we arrived on the island. Second, I became famous. Couldn't help it! Hahahahaha! Third, the people rejoices my name. Fourth, I have a parade. How did I end up with a parade? _

Usopp remembers his lies

Civilian 1: Are you really the great Kisopp?

Kisopp/Usopp: Of course I am! Don't you recognize my magnificent face?

Civilian 2: Did you dye your hair Kisopp sama?

Kisopp/Usopp: Oh good you noticed! I dyed it because my hair was revenged when I was battling a God in heaven! Hahahahaha!

Everyone: A GOD! Kisopp sama defeated a GOD! Kisopp the great! Kisopp the great!

Civilian 3: Kisop sama, what happened to your royal entourage?

Kisopp/Usopp: Sadly, they got killed when we where trying to escape from a stronghold of pirates! They were about 20,000 or more but my comrades told me to escape! It was against my will. I was dragged away by my remaining soldiers! I fled with the burning wishes of my comrades that I must live! Until now I carry those wishes in my heart struggling to survive for the sake of their dying wishes!

Civilian 3: Kisopp sama, is so great!

Everyone: (Cries)

Kissop/Ussop: Lets hold a parade in their memories.

Everyone: "AYE!"

_Eh... I am in big trouble._

The parade continues as the people shouts the name Kisopp!

Meanwhile:

"Oi! Mirea! Where are we going?" Luffy asks Mirea

"SECRET!"

End of chapter 4

Message: This ends the 4th chapter, thank you for all the reviews that you have given me. So please remember, reviews are just like vitamins. It enhances the readers motivation. So pls read and review!


	5. A Cheerful Moment

Message: This is the 5th chapter of Luff's First Prom and hopefully it will be longer than chapter 4. So, pls enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece it is owned by Eiichiro Oda.

**Previously**:

"Oi! Mirea! Where are we going?" Luffy asks Mirea

"SECRET!"

**Chapter 5: A Cheerful Moment**

"Oi, where are we going?" Luffy says as he was dragged by Mirea into a dark cave.

"SUGOI! Is there any monsters here Mirea?" Luffy's eyes sparkles with interest as he scans the cave walls. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a large circular room. Where there is a stone stage in the middle of the room and light from the outside shines in from the crack on the ceiling. The light looks like a spot light on the stone stage. Mirea runs to the stone stage

"Can you do me a favor?" Mirea asks

"Ok" Luffy responds

"Can you watch me dance?"

"No problem"

The girl starts to dance under the light giving the illusion of a spotlight. Luffy sits donw on a nearby rock that is shaped like a box. The girl sways her hands and feet in a constant motion giving of a calm and quiet feeling to Luffy. Luffy on the other hand wasn't feeling sleepy, tired or restless instead he was steadily watching the movements of the girl. A few minutes more passes by Luffy is still watching the girl dance. She end her dance with a graceful spin then a bow. Luffy starts to clap maniacally. Mirea goes down the stone stage and asks.

"Is it good?" Her face goes pale with anxiety. Waiting for the answer of Luffy, she holds her hand firmly together.

Luffy starts to open his mouth.

"Your so good!" Luffy grabs Mirea's hands "Lets dance!" Luffy goes to the stage dragging Mirea behind him. "Shall we dance?" Luffy outstretches his hands. Mirea responds by holding his hand. Luffy suddenly swings Mirea in mid air and dances like their at a dance club. Luffy was swinging his arms and feet and spinning. They were dancing happily without coordinated movements but random movements going to the beat of their hearts. A few minutes passes by, Mirea then sits down out of exhaustion.

"I'm tired Luffy, lets go outside now." Mirea smiles at Luffy who was still dancing and shouting.

"Ha? Did u say somthing?" Luffy stops dancing and sits down beside her. "What were you saying again?"

Mirea pouts and gets Luffy's straw hat and puts it on her head. "Lets play tag!" Mirea darts of running to where they came from.

"MY HAT! Why you! Come back! Give me my hat!" Luffy starts chasing her.

Mirea comes out of the cave and into the beach still running away from Luffy. Luffy follows after her in a few seconds. Luffy then jumps, he grabs Mirea on the waist. Mirea was shocked of what Luffy did and they both fall on the beach shore. Luffy was on top of Mirea as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Mirea whispers "Luffy, your heavy." Luffy quickly gets off her and scratches his head "It was your fault. Now give me my hat!" Mirea puts his hat on his head.

They suddenly hear a faint shout from the left side of the beach. Mirea face goes pale as she recognizes the voice.

"Its Lok!" Luffy gives her a curious look

"Who's Lok?"

"He's a friend of mine. Gotta go!" Mirea runs toward the opposite direction to where Lok came from. Mirea stops running and faces Luffy "Its nice to meet you Luffy!" she continues running.

Lok sees Luffy and asks "Sir, have you seen a blonde girl with long hair pass by?"

Luffy replies "Uhuh, she went that way." Luffy points to the direction where Mirea ran off too.

Luffy stands up and stretches his arms upward "YOSH! I gota find the others!" Luffy run to same direction where Mirea ran off too.

Meanwhile: At the Golden Castle

Usopp or Kisopp and the others are in the grand royal chamber where the knighting of Kisopp will be held.

"I the King of Royal island knight you, Sir Kisopp the Great for you valiant effort of slaying the menace of this island the Great Squirrel which has terrorized our kingdom for countless years. With the power invested in me by the people of Royal Island I pronounce you Sir Kisopp the Great" The king does the knighting ritual where he taps the tip of the royal sword on the person that is to be knighted. "Rise Sir Kisopp! Please introduce us to your valiant subordinates." the king sits down on his royal chair.

Usopp/Kissop looks at his fellow straw hat pirates "_What have I gotten myself into. Gotta think"_

Usopp/Kissop prepares a big fat lie.

"Ehem..Thank you, honorable king for this reward." Usopp bows "May I introduce you my underlings!"

Everyone thinks at the same time except Chopper "Your dead."

Ussop/Kissop continues his speech "Introducing my greatest crew member! ZORO! I found him injured alone in the sea. I offered him a spot in my crew and eventually he becomes my 1st mate!"

Everybody: Kisopp sama is so kind!

Zoro gets irritated and looks at Usopp/Kisopp straight in the eye "_When we get out of this island..."_

"This blonde friend of mine Is a great cook of the sea! I found him cornered by fierce pirates in the restaurant he worked. I eventually end up saving his life and now he repays me by being my underling!"

Everybody: Kisopp sama is so brave!

Sanji's raises his eyebrow at glares at Usopp full of hatred. "_Your not gonna eat for a month!"_

"This lovely lady beside me Is Robin." as soon as Kisopp/Usopp starts Robin cuts him off

"I owe my life to Sir Kissop" Robin smiles at Kissop/Usopp.

"The short creature over there is Chopper, our great doctor! He may be small but his brain is enourmous" Usopp/Kisopp praises Chopper.

"SHUT UP! STOP PRAISING ME! IM NOT GONNA BE HAPPY! SHUT UP!" his speech might be insulting but his actions makes him look like he is enjoying.

Everybody: He's Happy.

"This is Nami!" Usopp/Kisopp introduces Nami.

The king stands up "Woah shes beautiful!" The king suddenly got punched on the head by his queen. "So Sir Kisopp, who is this young lady?"

Usopp/Kisopp panicks "Uh...she is.."

"She is what?" the king asks

"she is..."

"She is what Sir Kisopp?"

"She is..._I cant think of anything. I know!"_

"_SHE IS MY LOVER!"_

A sudden silence lingers in the room. After a few seconds of silence a loud uproar was created. "KISOPP SAMA'S LOVER!" The room suddenly fills up with emotion. Cries, laughter ,joy, cheers and many more.

"Why you little!" Sanji was about to charge Usopp but Zoro restrains him

Nami was the one most shocked of all. She whispers something to Usopp. "You owe my 40,000,000 Belli. Usopp suddenly becomes pale.

End of chapter

Message: Hope you all like this chapter. Thanks again to everybody that gave reviews. They have been very helpful!.


	6. Lost

Message: this is the 6th chapter of Luffy's First Prom hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece it is owned by eiichiro oda.

**Previously:**

"This is Nami!" Usopp/Kisopp introduces Nami.

The king stands up "Woah shes beautiful!" The king suddenly got punched on the head by his queen. "So Sir Kisopp, who is this young lady?"

Usopp/Kisopp panicks "Uh...she is.."

"She is what?" the king asks

"she is..."

"She is what Sir Kisopp?"

"She is...I cant think of anything. I know!"

"SHE IS MY LOVER!"

A sudden silence lingers in the room. After a few seconds of silence a loud uproar was created. "KISOPP SAMA'S LOVER!" The room suddenly fills up with emotion. Cries, laughter ,joy, cheers and many more.

"Why you little!" Sanji was about to charge Usopp but Zoro restrains him

Nami was the one most shocked of all. She whispers something to Usopp. "You owe my 40,000,000 Belli. Usopp suddenly becomes pale.

**Chapter 6: LOST**

The king dismissed Sir Kisopp the Great and his so called subordinates. They where given their separate rooms in the Golden castle except for Sir Kisopp and Nami. They have the same room since they are lovers. The whole gang holds a meeting inside the room of the lovers. "What have you gotten me into! Your lover! Thats the biggest lie that I ever heard in my whole life! Even for you that was lame!" Nami rampages inside their room. Throwing everything she can lift with her strength to Sir Kisopp/Usopp. "But Nami, I panicked, I didn't know what to say." Usopp tries to reason with Nami "There's tons of things you could have said!". Nami sits down in frustration. "Calm down Nami. It's not like it's the end of the world for you." Nami suddenly gives a dead look to Sanji. "Look at the bright side! At least we are staying in this luxurious castle." Robin says as she inspects the paintings inside the room. "But Robin, I am a free bird and I will never be a lover of this stupid loser!" Nami cries like a puppy. "By the way where is Mr.Swordsman?" Robin asks. "Shithead? Might be lost or something." Sanji responds "Lost? He already has a map of the castle right?" Robin confirms "That idiot don't know his right from his left" Sanji lights his cigarette

Meanwhile: Zoro, somewhere in the castle

"_Damn, I am lost. Where is the restroom? Why does this map has to so complicated! Lets see, hmmmm... so first go straight then right then there is the restroom."_ Zoro concentrates with all his might_. "But this is a dead end?" _Zoro raises a eyebrow "This map is defective!"

Somebody taps Zoro from behind. Zoro Immediately draw his Meitou (Sword of Kuina) and quickly gets behind the person behind him and places his sword near the neck. Zoro notices that it was a woman wearing a long silk backless dress that taped him from behind. "SORRY!" Zoro releases her and bowsdown as a gesture of apology. The woman tries to calm Zoro. "Uh, sorry it was my fault! I startled you. Sorry!" the woman bows down as a sign of apology. Zoro and the woman stands tall again. Zoro was not very good with girls. He didn't now what to say. The long black haired woman outstretches her arm "Hello, my name Maria. Nice meeting you." Zoro stood in fear of not knowing what to do next "_What should I do? She introduced herselfHer hand, does she want me to give her a high five or a shake or even a kiss?"_ Zoro remains quiet and motionless "_I know! I'll bow! _Nice meeting you! My name is Zoro" Zoro bows down forgetting to shake hands with MariaMaria gives a faint laugh "_What a adorable boy he is. So shy. _So, Zoro, what's your problem?" Maria asks. Zoro once again gets lost in his thoughts "_Should I tell her? It's very embarrassing to tell her that I got lost even though I have a map_" Maria wonders if Zoro heard her question "Zoro, are you alright?" Zoro snaps out of his thoughts "I err...kinda ..." Zoro tries to say it "Kinda what?" Marie asks "LOST..." Zoro bows with shame. Maria Giggles and says

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"The comfort room." Zoro says with shame as he lowers his head

Maria points her fingers to the left of Zoro "There's the washroom"

Zoro's face widens with shame "_How come I didn't see it?" _Zoro goes inside and quickly gets out again with a big lump on his head. "Why are there girls inside the mens bathroom!"

Marie sighs "I said left. You went right." She gave a little chuckle _"He is very cute!"_

It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He goes inside the right bathroom.

Zoro comes out after a few minutes.

Maria stares at him "So, where to next?"

"Sir Kisopp the great?"

"Oh, ok. You have a map?"

Zoro gets the map and shows her "This map is wrong it does not make sense at all."

Maria gave a laugh "What are you laughing at?"

"Your holding the map upside down silly." She laughs again

Zoro gets lost in his thoughts again _"That was stupid of me. Good thing I went the right way."_

Meanwhile: In Kisopp's room

Chopper stand up "Nami, why did we come to this island again?"

Nami thinks for awhile "Hmm...why did we come here?"

Meanwhile: On the deck of Going merry

"EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU! I spent the whole afternoon looking for them! Darn, I missed lunch! OI! EVERYONE WHERE ARE YOU! MEAT..." Luffy plops down on the floor. "MEAT... I am hungry!"

Message: Well, that's chapter 6 hope you liked it! Thanks for the review readers! So pls read and review.


	7. Hidden Talent

Message: Hello again readers! This is the 7th chapter of Luffy's first prom! Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece but I do own everybody on Royal Island

**Previously:**

Chopper stand up "Nami, why did we come to this island again?"

Nami thinks for awhile "Hmm...why did we come here?"

Meanwhile: On the deck of Going merry

"EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU! I spent the whole afternoon looking for them! Darn, I missed lunch! OI! EVERYONE WHERE ARE YOU! MEAT..." Luffy plops down on the floor. "MEAT... I am hungry!"

**Chapter 7:Hidden Talent**

Tension builds up inside the room of Kisopp and Nami as everybody falls into a moment of silence that is soon to be broken by a knock on the door. Knock Knock Knock(sfx). The door opens, emerging a beautiful lady with long black silky hair. Sanji immediately darts out to the lady and offers a red rose that seems to have popped out of nowhere.

"A lovely rose for a lovely lady." Sanji kneels and offers the rose to the lady

"What a nice man you are." She gets the rose from Sanji's hand and gives it to the person behind her

"Here Zoro, a rose for you." Zoro gets the rose and the lady goes inside the room. Sanji was still on his knees with his eyes closed. Zoro was the person that is now in front of him.

"This is the first time I have seen a beauty just like yours." Sanji grabs the hand of Zoro which he thought was the arm of the lady and kisses it. Zoro looks in disgust. Sanji slowly opens his eyes and looks at reality. It was an awkward moment for the two men. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

Sanji stands up "Zoro, you didn't wash your hands."

Zoro responds "What the hell do you care."

Sanji suddenly delivers a swift kick but Zoro dodges it and counters with a punch. The fight goes on. Zoro ends it with a powerful jab that sends Sanji outside the room.

Sanji gets up and leaves.

_Screw them! Zoro is such a pain! I hate this island! Dang! _

Sanji finds himself frustrated with everything that have happened. The unscheduled detour to this island, Usopp's lies, Nami being a lover of Kisopp/Usopp and Zoro himself. He finds himself wondering along the corridors of the castle. He stumbles upon a open door. He enters the room finding a large room that seems to be a gigantic bar with a stage in front with a piano.He enters the room examining every detail of the ceiling and walls. He sees a piano made out of black ebony wood.. He sits down and begins to play the melody of "The Great Blue Dessert"(the song which has been sung by his voice actor Hirata Hiroaki). As Sanji presses the white ivory contrasting dramatically against the black ones, each emitting notes for the expecting ears. He attracts a nearby spectator. The lady from before, gazes at Sanji from afar as he plays the piano smoothly. Sanji suddenly stops playing.

"Sorry, what I did back in that room was unethical."

The lady goes near him and says "Don't worry, all of us makes mistakes sometimes. Your very talented with your hand you know" She compliments him as she places her hands on his and deeply stares to his eyes.

"You should see what I can do with my feet".

"That would be nice."

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Sanji, Sanjis' my name." Sanji raises his trademark eyebrow.

"You can call me Maria" She gets up and leaves Sanji.

Sanji lights his cigarette "This is a weird place."

Meanwhile: On Going Merry

"Sanji, feed me! Feed me!" Luffy faints

Message: This ends the 7th chapter. Hope you all liked it! please R and R! thank you!


End file.
